JAGJust One Night
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: A JAG/SMK crossover! Please read and review!!!!


Just One Night  
  
By Scarecrowbabe  
  
WARNING: For any of the truly hardcore SMK and JAG fans out there, this story is way off canon and definitely AU. This is my first fanfic crossover, and I'll be posting chapters depending on how well received the story is. Thanks and hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
TIMELINE: Set in present day. This accounts for the out of canon warning. Also, the SMK version picks up at the episode "Over the Limit" and JAG picks up at "Adrift part 2". This accounts for the AU because I'm assuming the characters are free to date and be together (my secret wish anyway, hee hee!!!).  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of these characters, except my own made up ones, belong to me and I don't make any money off them. They belong to Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Productions, and Donald P. Belisarius Productions. I'm taking a lot of creative license with them though, so please bear with me.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for some language and adult themes.  
  
THANKS: This story is still a MAJOR work in progress, so any reviews will be thanked and thanked again. Thanks also to my job for scheduling me on boring weekends so I could write chapters at work(:o). Also thanks to the many selfless bags of Fritos corn chips and Diet Pepsis I had to help me on my task. Finally, thanks to YOU!!!! If you're reading this, then the voices in my head were right to tell me to create this!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One (Drifting)  
  
Colonel Sarah Mackenzie closed her eyes as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. She willed herself not to read too much into the words the caller had just said:  
  
"Come to me."  
  
Sarah, or Mac as she was affectionately known, knew why the caller wanted her over there. After she and Mic had called off their wedding, and after all the worries she'd had over the previous days and weeks, the friend on the other end of the line wanted to make sure she wasn't tempted to get herself into trouble again. He knew what kind of temptation a bar was right about now. She licked her lips and sighed.  
  
"I need a better reason." She said.  
  
"You know the reason." The caller replied back. "What's the point?" Mac said. "it's the same thing all over again. I'm sick and tired of doing this song-and-dance with you."  
  
"Sarah, come to me. Now!" the caller said firmly and hung up.  
  
Mac needed no further invitation. She dashed out to her car and pointed it out of the driveway. As she sped over there, she wondered about the rationale of the decision. What would be said tonight? What would be done? After Mic had called off the wedding and she went to see Harm, she wondered why she wasn't more upset. When she saw Harm and talked to him, she knew Mic was right. She didn't belong with Mic, then when Mic called and told her he wondered who she'd run to first and that apparently he was right, Mac knew in her heart of hearts she and Mic didn't belong together. So where did that leave her now??? Running off somewhere in the middle of the night. She pulled up to the apartment building and walked inside.  
  
As she knocked on the door, she licked her lips again. She felt nervous and scared, like a high school girl sneaking out to meet her boyfriend. She tried to slow her heart beat down as he opened the door. As the door opened, she looked intently at the object of so much grief, so much uncertainty, and so much love, Harmon Rabb Jr. He still looked like he was on the mend from his flying accident, an accident which ultimately made Mac look twice at the future she'd been almost too ready to marry into.  
  
Harm had left right before her wedding rehearsal. He had had to fly out to a carrier to get his certification to fly again. She had been mad and hurt at first, but she understood how much Harm loved to fly. Then, just as he was trying to get home to be there for her, his plane had crashed, leaving him out in the ocean alone. He had drifted out there for a long time and almost died, if not for her Sixth Sense, her connection with Harm. He'd fired some flares and alerted the search and rescue, but Harm coming so close to death was a big wakeup call for Mac. After he'd been brought back to land, he'd suffered brief amnesia, but it was enough for him to tell Renee that they shouldn't be together. Now, Mac thought, what was he going to say to me? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harmon Rabb Jr. was at a loss for words. Never had he dreamed in a million years that Mac would be over here now. He had been surprised, then hurt, when she'd become engaged to Brumby. But now she was here as a free woman. He heard that Mic had called off the wedding and had left to go back to Australia. But when Mic had called and asked to speak to her, it was something in that conversation that changed Mac. He knew after his memory came back he shouldn't be with Renee. He told her as much and hoped she understood. He knew who he should be with. Now it was just a question of if she did too.  
  
"Harm, why did you call me over here?" Mac asked.  
  
"I didn't think you should be alone right now with everything that's happened. I hoped you didn't want to be alone." Harm said.  
  
"That's it??!!" Mac yelled. "That's all I get???"  
  
"What do you want from me Mac?" Harm argued.  
  
"What I want is for you to grow up. Stop pretending that something isn't there between us. Be an adult. Start showing your feelings." Mac replied.  
  
"You want me to start showing my feelings Mac?" said Harm. "Ok, you've got it."  
  
Before either of them knew what was coming next, Harm pulled Mac into his arms. He gazed down at her as he drew her in for a kiss. They were shocked by their feelings. Harm's hands tightened at her waist. He pulled her closer until there was nothing between them. He felt her hands gripping his shoulders and felt her nails digging into his skin. He broke off the kiss as his lips traveled down her neck, feeling every smooth inch of skin with his lips. He felt her shudder as he placed light, feathery, kisses along her collarbone. She traced her hands down his back and kneaded the muscles of his back. She glided her hands over his stomach up his chest. He moaned softly and pulled away for a moment.  
  
"Harm, I"... Mac started to say.  
  
"Mac... Sarah, I want you. I've always wanted you. I need you now. Tonight." Harm said pleading with his eyes.  
  
"I want you too Harm." Mac said, "But are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life Sarah." Said Harm, "I love you."  
  
"Oh, Harm. I love you too." Mac said.  
  
Harm gazed down at Mac. Her eyes were shining with tears and her face was flushed. He knew that it may only be one night. But for Sarah, it was worth it. He felt the beginning of his own tears and pushed aside rational thoughts. Tonight wasn't the night for rational thoughts. Tonight was for him and Sarah. His beautiful Sarah. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly as he walked towards his bedroom. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mac gazed over in the semi-darkness at Harm. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked like such an innocent child sleeping peacefully. She knew she couldn't wake him. If she did, she'd never be able to leave. She tiptoed out of his bedroom and dressed quietly. After she dressed, she rummaged around until she found some old stationery. She sat down on the couch and began to write. Twenty minutes later, she was done. She brushed her hands over the tears that fell as she wrote Harm the letter. She knew he would be upset and probably even mad at her. But she felt this was the best course of action to take. She wouldn't ruin her career or Harm's just because of one night. She could live with a broken heart. She just couldn't live with knowing she had jeopardized either of their careers. She'd poured her heart into the letter and left it for Harm on his dresser. Mac glanced one more time at the place on the bed where she and Harm had just lain and made love all night. Her face reddened at the memories of all that had been said and done. Mac gave a little sad smile. These memories would be all she would ever have. But surely it would be enough. Her brain told her that but her heart knew better. She would never be over this man. This was the one. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harm woke to the sound of his clock radio buzzing loudly. He thought Mac would have awakened him, but she must already be dressed, he thought as he pulled on a pair of shorts and walked into the living room. On the dresser he found and envelope with his name on it. He opened it as he walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
When I sat down to write this, I wanted to reassure you that last night was the  
most special night of my life. It was so special because of you. When I was in  
your arms and in your bed, I felt loved and safe. I never wanted to leave your  
side ever again. But the reality is, what we had could never be. Our careers  
are such that were we to continue together, one or both of our careers would  
certainly be ruined. I cannot be the cause of that. I am going to talk to the  
Admiral today and asked to be assigned to some other cases of interest without  
you. Please understand, this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I'll  
never be able to go to work again and see you without thinking of tonight and  
everything we said to one another. I meant everything I said last night. I love  
you now and forever. You'll always be in my heart forever.  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah  
  
Harm stared at the letter for a long time. His heart felt like it was breaking. He would talk to Mac later today and straighten it out. He would tell her to hell with the consequences, he wanted to be with her and only her. He would talk to the Admiral and work something out or give up his commission. He didn't care right now. All he cared about was Mac. His Sarah. 


End file.
